


Dual sensations; against and within

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Adult!Operator - Freeform, Combi-genitalia, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Intimate partners, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Oral, Tentacles, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Paeva hates rude clients, and Varik knows – offering her up her mouth as a distraction. Sometimes, it’s not enough, and Paeva needs more to distract and calm her down.And Varik knows how to satisfy.





	Dual sensations; against and within

Paeva sits hunched in her transference alcove, fingers swirling the tentacles from her nova’s maw as she barely listens to the Corpus shouting in her ears. The client divulges into curses and slurs; that they’re nothing but traitors, thieves, and so on – the same insults she’s heard a thousand times before by other unhappy clients. She rolls the warframe’s tentacles through her fingers, brushing the warframe’s smooth skin with light touches. The nova is purring, leaning into her Operator’s hands as she plays with her mouth; the warframe’s arms crossed over Paeva’s lap.

“The damages your _tin-can_ has done far surpasses the casualty-allowance laid out in the contract – so reverse the charges! Our company will not accept this failure, and you and your _metal puppet_ college will bear the consequences!” Paeva frowns, sliding the nova’s frilled sliming tentacles through her wet fingers, tracing the blood-stained teeth between restrained squeezes.

“All contracts – once accepted – are final, Councilor,” Paeva states, “even under unforeseen circumstances, when the mission is done, they remain as is.” There’s a scoff from the other side of the transmission, and Paeva frowns. “Your company paid for escorted protection, and that is what I had supplied. Anything that happens outside of what outlined in the contract, is outside the contract – and will not be compensated.” She leans over Varik, resting her forehead on the nova’s cool smooth skin.

“Your protection was not significant!” the corpus shouts. “There was an excess of casualties, which was laid out in the agreement to be only 20 percent, it was an upward to 30 percent.” Paeva sits back, biting at her lip, her fingers stroking along the nova’s jaws. “In the contract, it was a guarantee of below 20 percent casualties!”

She holds back a frustrated sigh. “Your _employees_ , Councilor, had stated during the mission they thought there was going to be more of them for the mission. Instead of their original fifteen, there was only ten. Why were those five not present?” She growls, hands returning to Varik’s sliming tentacles. “Wherever they are now is none of my concern, Councilor. However, reducing the bodies available increases the chances of a higher casualty percentage.”

“Your _thing_ should’ve been better equipped to defend them, no matter how many there are!”

“To be honest, _councilor_ , it shows how little you think of your employees if you allocate so little. As a Corpus, I’d think you’d know how important company workers are; especially when it comes to moving such high priority assets.”

“That-that’s not part of the issue! We’re submitting a report about your services and lack of professionalism!”

“Go ahead, _Corpus_. Let’s see how well it stands up.” Paeva cuts the connection. Then she releases an extended sigh, leaning down and pressing her forehead on Varik’s. “What a pain,” she groans, hands swirling the warm tentacles. “At least you keep me sane, Varik,” kissing between the black marks of the nova’s helm.

The bright nova purrs, pressing into Paeva’s right hand, tentacles of her maw clustering into a tight tangle. Inky black curls around a stroking thumb, the nova’s warm exhale brushing against an open palm. “As sane you can be, Paeva,” Varik’s meld of a thousand voices coos. There’s a moment of silence, and as Paeva motions to draw away the tentacles release, drawing back behind blood-stained teeth.

“I need a moment.”

The nova moves away as Paeva pushes herself up from the satin-covered seating of the transference alcove, watching her operator walk down the central walkway. She can hear mumbled cursing, watching the void scars as Paeva walks pass the hanging fabric lining the side areas of the chamber; Varik’s maw turns to a frown as energy flares signal a quiet outburst, brilliant blue flickering through dark clothing.

Steam blows past the nova’s teeth, a huff as she forces herself up.

Her steps are silent as she walks pass the overgrown foliage, brushing aside the decorative drapes on the way to the agitated tenno. Standing in front of a miniature navigation console, Paeva is mumbling to herself as she taps at a transparent screen. The nova watches her operator’s fingers swipe and trail through menus and files, obsessing over something – an attempt to sync with Paeva is rejected outright.

“What is it, Varik?” Paeva sighs, staring at the screen and a multitude of historic contracts.

Varik’s approach is slow, cautiously wrapping her arms around Paeva. The warframe sets her chin on her operator’s shoulder, watching the tenno’s scanning search. “You alright?” The nova breathes, concern drenched by her conglomerate voice.

“Just,” Paeva pauses, then sighs. “Those sorts just get under my skin.” She continues to flicker through old contracts. “At least with Grineer, I know what sort of assholes to expect. Get this, kill here, take such and such,” she trails off, flipping through manifests and assignment logs. “Trying to see if I’ve worked with that company before.”

“There’s too many to look through, Paeva,” the nova’s meld of voices sighs. “You’d remember if you had.” She nuzzles her forehead into the crook of her operator’s scared neck, arms squeezing.

Paeva continues to flip through old contracts, unaffected by her partner’s affection.

Varik nudges Paeva with her head.

No response.

And Varik frowns; Paeva can feel her disapproval

She flips through one more, and another … but she backs out of the archive. “You’re right, Varik. It’s not something I should concern myself with, but –“ she taps through the files into another archive, one racked with hundreds of Corpus Corporation IDs and Grineer Galleon Numerals. “I’m going to keep an eye on them, for now.” The warframe huffs, and Paeva pats the nova’s coiled arms at her middle. “I won’t take too long, Varik.”

As Paeva fills a new file with the irritating client’s information, Varik’s hands crawl against the clothing the tenno is wearing. A basic opaque top usually worn under a full body suit, a pair of loose shorts with their hem on the operator’s hips; both allow the void scars wrapped around her body to breathes unrestrained. Varik presses her head into Paeva’s darkened and scarred shoulder, leaning against her operator’s latent warmth. In return Paeva yields into her warframe’s embrace, intertwining her free hand with the one palming at her chest.

“You know me too well, Varik,” she smiles.

“Well, you are my operator,” the nova purrs, her free left holding Paeva’s hip.

They remain in their partial embrace as the tenno takes her time filling out the details for the private document; the contract negotiation, the mission details, the call afterwards. Varik’s hands wander and knead; Paeva curls her left over the top of the nova’s head, stroking the two-toned flesh and back towards the hard metal plating of the warframe’s energy whorls. When she’s done, Paeva finally exits out the process and snaps the monitor into its housing – her left pushes the nova’s head forward and she gives Varik’s maw a kiss. “Now then, my warframe, how will you sate me this time?”

Varik returns the kiss with the trailing of a slick black tentacle on Paeva’s cheek. “Well, operator, where do you want me?” Her meld of voices growl against skin; claws pressing at skin.

A shiver crawls down Paeva’s spine, and she can’t help but smile.

With her left remained curled over the warframe’s head, Paeva’s right leads the nova’s hand from her chest downwards; moving the white fingers to her crotch. “Stroke,” she commands with a sigh, releasing Varik’s hand as the fingers spread over her mound – the nova purrs into Paeva’s neck. Dull claws press at the loose fabric of the shorts, stroking down and pressing against covered flesh. The hand cups and digits press at her base, fingers molding to the shape of hidden labia. Paeva releases a slow sigh, eyes closed and her head leaned against the warframe buried at her neck.

The nova’s fingers move in shallow strokes, teasing the covered flesh with trailing and gentle presses as they’re drawn upwards. Fingers spread as they move upwards, and in downward motions the smooth white fingers join again. Two fingers curl at the underside, kneading as the following upward drag spreads them in their lazy drag. Paeva arches her hips against Varik’s hand, releasing a gentle exhale.

Varik breathes heat against the dark scars of Paeva’s neck, feeling her shiver.

The nova’s unoccupied left trails upwards from Paeva’s unscarred hip, fingers dancing over skin and beneath the loose-fitting top. It cradles an unscarred breast, kneading at the soft skin and pressing at the rising nipple. Varik’s right continues the teasing motions, stroking over in soft kneads as her thumb lies hooked over the rim of Paeva’s shorts, pressing down just slight. The operator stares down, eyes half-lid at the hand pressing at her crotch. “Looking for an approval, Varik?”

“Maybe,” the nova hums, nuzzling against Paeva’s face. “May I?”

Paeva smiles, fingers stroking the nova’s head. “Yes, Varik. You may proceed.”

Varik purrs, “understood, Operator Paeva,” her melody of voices coo at Paeva’s skin. The hooked thumb slides to divide pants from skin, drawing the gap wide enough to slide in her index, then the rest of her hand into her operator’s pants. The warframe’s digits spread over flesh as her hand buries under Paeva’s panties, golden tips kneading from bottom upwards between lips and trailing over clit with a gentle press. A soft exhale slips from Paeva, her eyes falling closed.

“Good,” she sighs. Varik purrs at her neck.

The restrictions imposed by being within pants keep the nova’s motions slow; fingers gliding back and forth over yearning flesh, two digits sliding between her partner’s folds. They move in a slow rhythmical roll, teasing at the pressed entrance and sensitive clit. Varik sighs into Paeva’s shoulder, her left still kneading at Paeva’s unscarred breast. She needs moisture.

Her left release the soft breast and crawls out from beneath the loose top, and rises to her split maw; black tentacles swirl around her white fingers, the thick tangles saturating them in saliva. Her hand at Paeva’s crotch continues to pet, fingers stroking over clitoral hood and teasing her entrance with dancing fingers. She pulls her partner close; at hips and chest as her slicken hand returns beneath Paeva’s shirt. The nova’s fingers curl, palm cupping beneath the breast and lifting the exposed skin of the top up to her maw, giving it a swirled tentacle kiss.

With a smile Paeva matches by kissing her nova’s dark teeth, rolling against the hand buried in her pants. Varik purrs, breathing at the tenno’s neck as her fingers continue to press and curl – a motion answered with an open sigh and arching hips. The hand resting on the nova’s head strokes down the smooth skin, finger tips brushing at the fleshy creases of the smiling maw to the tangle of frilled tentacles. Paeva gives them gentle squeezes before her hand drops down to the console in a weighted lean. Varik follows her operator’s motions, leaning against her back and pressing their hips together.

The warframe stops when Paeva takes hold of right wrist, guiding the white fingers from her pants and up to her mouth. She presses the curled index against her lip, taking a knuckle into her mouth as teeth tentatively hold it in place. Her pronged tongue slides against the captured knuckle, wetting it in saliva with a hum. A teasing against her nipple, fingers pressing in a gentle pull, draws an exhale to blow over the nova’s wet fingers. When she’s satisfied, Paeva releases Varik’s wrists with three fingers covered, directing the hand back downwards and holds open her pants for the nova.

Varik’s teeth press against Paeva’s neck, breathing over the blooming scars as her fingers motion against her flesh. Wet index and middle slide between her folds, claw tips dip at her pressed entrance before they knead up at her clit. The motions are strong and gentle, pressing against clit before sliding downwards again, moist fingers spreading the flesh open to the fabric of her panties. Paeva shifts, a smiling sigh, widening herself to the nova’s petting hand. “Mmm, Varik,” she breathes, her right moving to Varik’s hip.

“What is it, my operator?” the medley that makes the nova’s voice answers back, cupping over Paeva’s flesh, fingers splitting and dipping against the operator’s flesh.

Paeva hums, her hand leaned on Varik. “Thanks for helping me calm down, Varik.” Both of her hands hold the console, supporting her leaned weight – she’s tempted to withhold the hints of anticipation, keeping her sync with Varik locked.

The nova purrs, pressing her palm against Paeva’s mound; again, she guides the captive breast up for another tentacle kiss. “Glad to be of service, operator.” She presses herself against Paeva’s rear, “may we go further?” She breathes on Paeva’s cheek, nudging her face.

“Of course, my warframe,” Paeva answers with a sigh, pushing back on her nova’s front. She sways as the hand once at her crotch moves to her outer thigh, the hand once at her breast slides down to her hip. Both hands tuck between pants and skin, wet fingers spreading at her skin.

Varik’s grip teases at Paeva’s pants, thumbs hooking over the tops and teasing the hem gently down. She purrs at her operator’s nape, her hands motioning a suggestion for her partner to turn around; and Paeva complies, moving to lean back on the console and face her impassioned warframe. The nova’s hands cup at her outer thighs, easing the shorts down as she descends into a sat kneel. They’re quick to discard the panties and shorts, Varik’s fingers stroking up over void marred skin till they are again at Paeva’s hips – the warframe’s maw in line with her operator’s crotch.

There’s a hitch in Paeva’s breath when Varik exhales on flesh, the nova nudging the front of her helm and split maw against wet lips and engorged clit. Paeva’s left strokes the side of the nova’s head, her hips pressing forwards. From the sides of the warframe’s maw thin black tentacles slide out, trailing at Paeva’s inner thighs slow and teasing; moving in coils and patterns dancing upwards to the crook of her crotch.

As the slim tentacles trail downwards, Varik resets the nuzzle of her dampened helm against Paeva’s flesh. She rubs her smooth, flesh-moistened skin against her operator in a rolling nudge, gently pressing the front of her warm teeth against flesh. The trailing tentacles are slow to drag their way up, moving from skin to sensitive flesh on their journey back into the warframe’s warm maw. There’s a short exhale from Paeva as the nova breathes again into her folds, resting her chin against her chest, staring down at Varik nestling in her crotch. “More, Varik,” she breathes, fingers petting at the nova’s head and the housing of the heat-set energy whorls. The nova purrs into the encompassing flesh covering the front of her maw, breathing out another exhale as her maw falls open against yearning flesh. Paeva groans, fingers pressing on the warframe’s metal housing.

Black, sliming tentacles slide their frilled undersides from the nova’s mouth, spreading in a gentle press against moist vulva and lips. When they’ve spread completely, her exhale vibrates through them, pulling an open gasp from Paeva. A central trio of the many tentacles move as a collective, their conjoined thickness press a tease at the tenno’s entrance – dragging back upwards slowly with the movement of her tilting head. Varik’s hands press back as her operator’s hips move in a needing roll, pushing them back as the first slow drag strokes the many frills over her clit.

Paeva groans, scooting up on the console – near sitting on its low edge. “Fuck,” she whimpers, fingers grazing the black metal fit near the back of the nova’s helm. The fingers of her left barely hover over her partner’s head, her right pushing her top out of the way to hold her unscarred breast.

Varik blows heat as her maw tentacles press against Paeva’s flesh again, many in a coordinated mass as an independent one swarms at Paeva’s clit; the coordinated mass rolling in slow undulating waves between her folds. The tenno’s breath hitches, legs arching as the nova pleasantly assaults her sensitive bud, the single tentacle brushing her sensitivity with the frilled underside in careful thrashes. Bare heels lift from the floor, shuffling as the inky black tentacles shift and slide back into Varik’s mouth – warming for a return.

And when they return Paeva shifts, her hand leaving the nova’s head to grab the side of the console for a light lean. Her hips roll, body motions falling into instincts as the nova works; and she initiates a partial transference sync, letting her sensations become the nova’s; letting Varik feel the motions of her swirling tentacles at her own covered folds. There’s a moment’s pause from the warframe, her tentacles stilled as she breathes a muted groan on Paeva.

“Having fun, Operator?” Varik growls with a resonating purr, her right hand falling between her legs and entangling with her loosened claspers. The top set of her claspers latch around her wrist, others covering over her hand and flesh.

“Mhm,” Paeva hums, arching herself into the nova’s open maw, the shifting tentacles spreading against her flesh. “I am, warframe,” she kneads her breast, staring down at the echoed glow of the nova’s split vents.

“Good,” the nova’s collective voice breathes, her tangle of tentacles caressing her partner’s lips in slow motions; feeling them just the same as though they were at her own flesh. They swirl, pressing frilled edges at clit and teasing a penetration. The nova’s fingers press at her own flesh, rolling against the mimicked sensations of tentacles in her slit.

Even though the sensations are the same, their arousals differ – it’s a difference that lets Varik continue to tease her operator. The conglomerate of her frilled tentacles rolls upwards through Paeva’s lips, a mass that’s well suited for penetration. “Ah, Varik,” Paeva moans, kneading her breast while staring down at the nova knelt between her thighs. “Kamini.”

Paeva knows she’s close, nudging herself against the warframe’s maw.

The slick tentacles, a warmth breathing at her crotch, the hand at her thigh. A mouth occupied with half a dozen spreading tentacles is still able to talk. “Yes, my operator?” Varik’s voice reverberates in Paeva’s head, drawing her words in a seductive coo over their link.

Before Paeva can respond the grouped tentacles coax a groan out of her, the collective sliding over her entrance in curling thrust. A second tentacle coils against her clit, slick and moist frilled edges slide at her increasing sensitivity. Varik can feel the flesh twitch beneath her tentacles, pressing fingers between her own yearning flesh with an open sigh. She feels her sheathed member emerge and take shape, frills flexing along the upper slope.

The tentacle mass pushes itself against Paeva’s walls as they enter, not by the main mass itself but from the tentacles spreading out within. Inside they aren’t just thrusting, but knead at her walls in rhythmical waves that coaxes a groan from the nova from her self-made sensations. Paeva bites her lip, muscles squeezing around the strong conglomerate inside her; a groan. “Almost there, kamini,” she whimpers, a name reserved only for Varik. Paeva’s hips sway, leaning further on the console as the tentacles swirl inside her, the frilled edges rubbing at her walls as an independent strokes her clit. “Oh, fuck,” she gasps.

Varik’s swarm of tentacles slow as Paeva rocks on the penetration, voice quivering as she reaches her peak around the mass of inky black. The nova coos through their link, seductive drawls of how Paeva’s walls feel around her tentacles, whispers for more – words and images followed with the purr of ‘my operator.’ The warframe’s tentacles withdraw one by one, swirling the spread juices on Paeva’s flesh while the sensitivity still lingers. The tenno twitches as she catches her breath, staring at the black tentacles moving over her mons.

“Do you want more, devi?” the warframe purrs through their link as she cleans their mess of fluids, occasionally teasing the tenno’s sensitive flesh. Her own arousal twitches between her legs, fingers pushing her erection down. The frills along the side of her member twitch, arching in time with her motions on Paeva’s flesh.

There’s a pleasant sigh from the tenno, dropping her right hand back to the nova’s head. “Yes, my warframe. I would,” she smiles, twirling a free tentacle between her fingers. The rest of them collect again, spreading their black-tainted saliva in a series of tentacle kisses over her mons.

They stroke over the sides before drawing in again, Varik nudging against Paeva’s crotch in another tease. “Where do you need me, my operator?” The warframe purrs over their link, looking up to the half-lid glow staring down. Her frilled tentacles peak between her slate teeth, breathing a slow exhale and arching against the sensation share through their link. “Or, may you want me to stay down?” There’s a faint trace among the medley that constructs the nova’s voice – through their link Paeva can read it clearly.

“Come here, kamini,” Paeva commands, fingers stroking over the nova’s chin and along the length of a following tentacle. Her hand trails the slick dark fluids up along her stomach, settling to curl around her unscarred breast.

A single inky tentacle slips from Varik’s maw and laps upwards at the trailed saliva, her hands pairing on Paeva’s outer thighs. Her fingers dance over void scars and naked skin in downwards stokes, kneading as she moves up from her kneel. The tentacles of her maw slide over the tenno’s skin, moving in gentle upward swirls following the dark trail. The warframe presses herself against Paeva as she moves to stand, pressing her chest at a scared stomach, her vents exhaling warmth at Paeva’s thigh – Paeva’s right on her thigh.

The warframe adjusts herself into a partial stand as she breathes on Paeva’s chest, frilled tentacles kissing over soft skin. Her hands spread at her operator’s outer thighs, fingers splayed and grasping as she pushes Paeva to a nearly lay back on the console. Against Paeva’s inner thigh the nova’s soft erection and patting claspers stroke, colored slick black and white trimmed, illuminated by her cyan energy glow.

“Here, my operator?” the medley coos over their link.

It’s Paeva’s turn to shift in positioning, hands cupping past the warframe’s jaw and to the sides of her energy whorls. “Come closer, kamini,” Paeva hums, guiding Varik up on top of her and the console, their groins pressing together with the nova’s pliable length pressing between her lips. Varik just slightly withdraws, her hands shifting to the console at Paeva’s sides.

The nova chuckles, leaning her head on Paeva’s neck and purrs. “So here then, my operator?” Her maw tentacles trace around the tenno’s void scars, leaving faint kisses up from chest to jaw. “Or, do you need me closer?” Varik grinds emphasis against Paeva, her member sliding between moist folds as the frills arch and retract in each shallow thrust. Prehensile claspers spread over the tenno’s crotch, spreading secretion from their villi undersides in gentle motions. Paeva rises her hips into the sensations, and the nova breathes at her neck.

A hummed moan rolls from Paeva, nudging the nova’s sightless face from her neck, a hand guiding Varik face above her own. A frilled tentacle wraps at her index finger. “Much closer, kamini,” Paeva sighs, rolling up against the petting claspers spread at her junction of crotch and thigh. Against her she can feel the nova’s length twitch, the frills flexing.

Varik chuckles, pressing against Paeva. “Of course, devi,” she purrs, rolling her in a shallow thrust. A low growl rumbles through the warframe’s chest, fingers dancing from hips down to thighs, digits digging back and beneath. The warframe scoots the tenno further up onto the smooth console, holding the tenno’s thighs angled slightly above. Her slick tip presses and slides between lips and at vulva as the encompassing claspers stroke and pat. “Just say the words, and I’m yours, my operator,” the collective voice coos, staring down to Paeva’s glowing cyan. Her hips shift, her underside rolling at sensitive clit and their folds touch, black glowing flesh pressing though the gentle rolls.

Paeva grins, enjoying the warframe squirm in the tantalizing display for a coming release partly restrained – they both know the needing display fabricated, but Paeva loves it all the same. Made by their history of intimacy, the nova knows how to tug at her imagination and where to push; Paeva rolling against Varik’s member. “You’re always good at finding the next place to push, Varik. Wonder how it’ll be next time.”

“We’ll have to see, Paeva,” the nova breathes, “it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you know, would it?” Varik purrs, lifting Paeva’s left leg almost over her hip. Paeva elevates her relaxed lean onto her elbows, staring down at the writing claspers and rolling erection.

Paeva quietly laughs, “oh, I know Kamini,” she sighs, her gaze caught staring down at the nova’s member; the white tip, the flexing individual frills along the first third, the set of rectangles hinted further along the warframe’s want erection. Drops of clear pre drips from the two-toned phallus, leaving glowing spots to illuminate on her stomach and dance faint shadows over the nova’s stomach. The sound of a conglomerate purring growl reverberates through their link, into her chest, coiling in her loins. She groans, “aah, Varik,” arching against the nova’s slow thrusts, “when you’re in, let it all out, would you? I want to hear you.”

The warframe leans in, dull claws gripping at skin. “Gladly, my dear operator.”

Frilled tentacles coil at Paeva’s unscarred breast, carefully grasping with the collective as an individual coils at perking flesh. It flickers and twirls as the nova lifts her operator’s hips from the console, arching back her own for a well anticipation penetration. Her left holds Paeva’s leg over her hip, her right grasping at the underside of her operator’s right. The smooth underside of Varik’s member slides over Paeva, frills dancing forward and back between moist lips. Warmth from the nova’s pelvic vents blow at Paeva’s inner thighs, a sensation drawing a shallow moan.

The warframe stills herself against Paeva, erection resting between folds and in a soft press on vulva as the side-mounted frills unfurl against flesh – motion that spread the moist lips. A moan slips from the tenno, hands clutching at the console as she watches the nova work. She arches against the warm maw pressing at her breast; a tentacle coiling around her nipple squeezes and alternates to gentle tugs; the claspers massaging with their villi, the nova rocking her member through slicken flesh. “Mmm, Varik,” she sighs, her left moves to grasp Varik’s hand.

Varik says nothing through their link, but transmits mental images of where else her tentacles could explore, exhaling heat over Paeva’s saturated breast; her aching arousal edging closer to an initial penetration. Her tip dips up against vulva, end frills flexing through the teasing withdrawals. Paeva’s muscles instinctively twitch, squeezing at the teasing motions of her partner. They draw hitched breath from her void-tainted throat, thighs squeezing the warframe’s hips. Paeva transmits her own mental image to the nova; her getting stuffed.

There’s a vocal snort from the nova and a grin – matching Paeva’s. And she happily obliges.

She rolls the underside of her two-toned phallus against Paeva’s clit, frills flexing and spreading against the flesh saturated in moisture. Muscles twitch, hips rolling combined with breathy sighs, and another message through their link. The tentacle at Paeva’s chest flickers, the collection of inky black cupping against skin, and Varik arches her hips back, hands clutching at Paeva’s thighs. With a final breath on saturated flesh, she slides in.

The initial penetration is slow, frills flex motions stroking at walls through the short cautious thrusts as the nova’s length works itself in – her size is not an issue. The nova groans as she feels the full scope through their link, feeling the penetration as giver and receiver. Varik can feel the flexing frills spread and stroke at Paeva’s walls, just as much as if they were inside herself. A rumble rolls through the nova’s throat into a groaning exhale, vibrating through the slick tentacles over sensitive flesh. Paeva presses herself around the penetration and the warm breathing at her chest, her mouth held in an open gasp. The tenno’s left leg curls at Varik’s hip, the nova’s hand at her thigh grasping and supporting. Her left-hand crawls up the warframe’s arm, grasping over ridged forearms and up to solid shoulders.

Varik buries herself to the base inside Paeva, her spread claspers clutching at skin as she lets her member settle within her partner. The nova’s maw releases the tenno’s breast, tentacles once in a coil hang limp as the warframe hovers over – inhuman breath in soft rasping, configuring her arousal’s settings to give her operator what she wants. Paeva can’t wait, leaning her head on her shoulder, eyes half lid staring at the nova’s open gasp. She squeezes around the nova. “Changing settings?” Paeva exhales, fingers stoking the nova’s helm.

“Mmm yes,” a heavy purr rumbles through the nova’s chest, “I have ideas for later too.” She transmit a series of positions she’d like to plow Paeva in; against the console, on the floor, within the alcove. Within Paeva her member fills out, girth and length adjusting till the changes coax out their individual groans. It pushes barely rough, well lubricated as the frills take their sensations further through the experimenting thrust – the bumping rows rubbing squeezed on Paeva’s walls. A whine slips from Paeva as the warframe’s member edges out halfway, a smile whimper as her nova thrusts back into near bottom. And the nova nearly stands.

Her sightless helm presses chin to neck, her teeth exposed and agape beneath an open grin. The warframe’s groans are loud, unobstructed as the guttural groans made of conglomerate voices entwine with exhales – ones deeper than her partner she’s rolling into. Paeva’s pleasure is Varik’s, feeling her frills stroking against upper walls and hitting at the tenno’s g-spot. Her girth spreads her partner wide, and her body clenches against a penetration that isn’t there.

Beneath the nova Paeva is watching; all though well entranced with nerves ecstatic by the overwhelming sensations, she manages to move herself back up into a lean. She stares down to where their bodies meet, where the warframe is buried inside of her. There’s an open smirk on her face, one that twists into open gasps as Varik’s pace increases. The nova leans down over Paeva again, supporting herself with her right as claws press at the leg coiled over her left hip. Deep reverberations of the nova’s vocal cords carry through her breathing, echoing through their link as Varik thrusts. Sparse murmurs slip within the nova’s deep breaths, a dark middle tentacle slipping out between her plated teeth to lull.

Paeva’s eyes are half lid, watching the white rectangles at the base of Varik’s length dip into her. “Varik,” she mewls, shifting, spreading herself open and hitching her right leg over the warframe’s hip. Her legs hitch, ensnaring the warframe with her legs. Paeva arches her hips into the thrust turned bucks, her mouth agape. “Kamini.”

A growl rolls through Varik as she nuzzles her operator’s forehead, her lull frilled tentacle trailing out a mock kiss – and Paeva kisses it. A faster, harder pace threatens to scoot Paeva further up onto the console, despite the legs locked around the nova. “V-Varik, oh fuck,” Paeva whimpers, pressing her head against the nova’s, hands clutching as she nears her peak. Her mouth agape, breathing in pants. “Fuck.”

Varik moves her hands down to the console, securing Paeva’s place at her hips as her bucks increase and draw more mewls from Paeva. With the pin in place, Varik goes harder, snapping hard into her partner in noisy slaps of wet flesh on flesh. “Operator,” the warframe groans, “Paeva,” she rubs her helm on Paeva’s neck, tentacle withdrawn and teeth clenching.

The nova bucks hard, hands moving back down to Paeva’s hips as her partner quakes beneath her. Her hold is tight, claws clutching as Paeva spills over into orgasm twitches. Around the warframe Paeva’s fluids spill, adding more lubrication to the warframe’s ecstatic bucks. The dual sensations finally takes Varik over, pinning Paeva square on her as her muscles go tense. Beneath her, as she fills up her partner, Paeva breathes disheveled moans, hands spread over the nova’s back and energy whorls. Drips of blue-tint glow escapes their connection, a glow that drops down to the floor below their contact.

Paeva’s head is leaned back, the nova’s head resting on her shoulder; catching their breath together as hands move. After a moment Varik lifts her head, brushing away a strand of hair from her operator’s face. Paeva smiles, drawing her legs up Varik’s sides; her face is disheveled, the cyan glow of her void infused eyes hidden between near shut lids.

Varik makes a trail of tentacle kisses on Paeva’s cheek, and Paeva pulls the warframe’s maw close – delivering a full kiss to the nova’s lips. “That was great babe,” she smiles, “want to go for another round?”

The nova is quiet, and then chuckles. She rubs her helm on Paeva’s cheek, and another tentacle kiss. “Where should we go, Paeva?”

“How about in the alcove,” Paeva arches her back, pressing the member still inside her. “We’ve not done it there yet,” she giggles.

“Certainly,” the nova purrs, drawing herself back from inside her operator.

**Author's Note:**

> They spend the next few hours together, until they're exhausted.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
